1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic test systems and more specifically to automatic test systems utilizing interchangeable test devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art automatic test systems have utilized a general purpose digital computer which was programmed to operate a plurality of test instruments via the output bus of the processor. In these systems, the test instruments were typically supplied by a variety of manufacturers with each requiring its own unique instructions in order to perform its specified test function. In these systems if it was required to change one test instrument to its functional equivalent from, say, a different manufacturer, it was necessary to reprogram the digital processor.